Never Hurt You
by middaysky0613
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, the leader of the largest gang in Hasetsu, falls in love with the cop Yuuri Katsuki after Yuuri saved him from a fight. Yuuri is investigating Nikiforov, But is also falling in love with Victor, not knowing that they are the same person! How will they overcome obstacles in this tough time in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: Hi everybody!

Yuuri: *looks around* Hey Midday, where's Victor?

Yurio: Reading the script.

Otabek: Didn't someone named Midnight do that to her characters as a form of punishment?

Yuuri: OH NO VICTOR!

JJ: *turns to camera* Midday hopes that you enjoy and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for any OC characters that she creates. This idea was created with help from Nati Bee Studios on YouTube, so go check them out.

Before the story begins, I would like to explain a couple elements so they don't become too confusing.

Victor is the head of a mafia, or a yakuza type gang. Basically, they either kill people for money or give away larger loans.

Yuuri is a cop that is investigating the case of Nikiforov's mafia, although he doesn't know Nikiforov's first name.

Otabek runs a small company that helps out Victor with disposing of bodies, usually getting paid a large sum of money. Nobody knows about him, they think that he is a moving business owner.

JJ is in charge of a large, open gang that has many members and has been caught by the police many times. They are sloppy with cleanup, and usually hang out with girls on motorcycles.

Yurio was part of JJ's gang, but after a little while of constantly running, he joined Victor's mafia, quickly rising in ranks due to his skill. He is the only one that knows Victor's real identity.

It was a bright day in Hasetsu when Yuuri, who was currently on duty, heard loud banging noises coming from the subway station. Holding his hat, he ran over to see what was the matter. What he saw surprised him. A handsome, silver haired man was in a fight with a cocky, short haired man.

"Come at me bro, nobody beats JJ!" Yelled the shorter haired one.

Upon hearing the name JJ, Yuuri drew his gun.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, JJ!" Yelled Yuuri, surprising JJ and the other man.

JJ, actually being a coward, did as he was told but not before punching the silver haired man straight in the jaw, knocking the man to the floor.

"I will shoot," said Yuuri, looking like a badass with his gun in his hand.

JJ got on his knees and put his hands behind his head as other cop cars pulled up and took him away.

"Good job, Yuuri," said Chihoko, the chief of police.

Yuuri smiled. Chihoko was Yuuri's only guy friend other than Pichit that had known him since they were children. Pichit walked up behind Yuuri.

"Good job, Yuuri. Let's take this bastard in, shall we, Chihoko?" Said Pichit.

Chihoko nodded and waved to Yuuri. "Clean up the scene, will you Yuuri?" He asked as he walked away.

Yuuri bent down next to the stranger, who was trying to sit up on the floor. Yuuri helped him up and handed him his handkerchief.

"Woah there, buddy. That was a wild punch. Your not in trouble, but could you come to the station with me to answer some questions?" Asked Yuuri.

He helped the man into the front seat of his car as the drive off down the road.

An angel, thought Victor to himself as he was sitting in the car. I have been saved by angel.

The cop had actually showed up at just the right moment and Victor was able to play the victim. What actually happened was that Victor recognized JJ and asked him to fight. JJ, not knowing that he was being challenged by Victor Nikiforov, accepted.

Of course, Victor was winning and was going to win, but the officer showing up actually saved him.

The blue handkerchief that Victor was lent smelled delicious, kind of like fresh baked pirozhki and cinnamon.

Victor looked over at the stranger, who smiled.

"Don't worry, we will get you fixed right up," he said.

After getting Victor fixed up, the cop was ready to ask some questions.

"First things first.. the important stuff! What is your name and age?"

"I'm Victor, and I am twenty-seven." Victor answered, not wanting to say his last name.

"And your last name?"

Victor looked around the room, and saw multiple wanted posters for familiar names: JJ, Yurio, and even himself, going by the name Nikiforov.

"Plisetsky. My name is Victor Plisetsky."

That name rung a bell to Yuuri, but he couldn't remember why.

"Nice to meet you, Victor. I'm Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri exclaimed with a huge smile.

How should I seduce him, or at least repay him? Victor thought to himself.

"Well, Mr. Katsuki, I wouldn't mind treating you to dinner to thank you!" Victor decided.

Yuuri must have looked surprised because Victor quickly said," Maybe just pizza, nothing too fancy."

Yuuri agreed and they went off to the pizza parlor as Yuuri's shift ended.

Over a couple of slices of pizza, Yuuri and Victor exchanged phone numbers and questions. Yuuri went first.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked.

"Yes, actually! I have a dog named Macca-" he stopped himself, remembering that that piece of information was already revealed to police.

"Maccat," Victor decided. "My dog's name is Maccat."

Yuuri giggled at the funny name, causing Victor to blush.

"Ok, ok, I get it. It's a dumb name." Victor laughed with Yuuri.

Yuuri had another question for Victor.

"What is your job?" He asked innocently.

Victor suddenly got an idea. He stepped out of his chair and walked over to Yuuri. He placed His hand under Yuuri's chin and tilted his head up.

"What if I told you that I am the leader of an organized crime association that collects money through assassination?" Asked Victor, with a smirk on his face.

Yuuri looked surprised for a second, then he started laughing. "Don't joke around like that, someone might think that your serious!" Yuuri whispered. "But if that were true, I would have to arrest you, of course!"

Victor let go of Yuuri and placed some money on the table and helped Yuuri up.

"I'm going to head home, see you soon!" Said Victor.

"See ya!" Said Yuuri. "Oh, and Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"If you were the leader of a mafia, would you ever kill me?"

"No, Yuuri, I could never hurt you."

"That's good to hear," Said Yuuri, as they walked their separate ways.

Yuuri: VICTOR?! ARE YOU OKAY?! *shaking Victor*

Victor: *dark aura escaped mouth* Victuuri… Katsudon… delicious…

Me: What's delicious, Katsudon or Victuuri?

Yurio: GROSS

Otabek: But Yura-

Yurio: SHUT UP BEKA

JJ: *looks at audience* Midday hopes that you enjoyed and she will see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: Hi guys! I fixed the spacing issue from last episode, and I am excited to sho-**

 **Yuuri: HOW COULD YOU MIDDAY?! *cradling Victor* YOU BROKE HIM!**

 **Yurio: The piggy is right. What will you do?**

 **Me: *hands Victor invitation* Here. It is an invite to "The Party of Characters and OC Broken by Midday."**

 **Otabek: WTH**

 **Chihoko: *walks in and turns to camera* Midday hopes that you enjoy and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime, just her OC Chihoko. *cough* Me *cough*. She also would like to recognize that Nati Bee Studios on YouTube was her inspiration for the overall concept.**

"So, Yuuri, who have you been texting?" Asked

Pichit innocently.

Pichit and Yuuri were at a coffee shop sharing information about the Nikiforov case over lattes. So far, Pichit has nothing except empty leads and Yuuri only had the fight, which barely even fit loosely into the investigation.

"Oh nobody," said Yuuri, who had obviously been texting SOMEONE.

Pichit quickly grabbed Yuuri's phone while Yuuri was distracted and checked through his recents in the messaging app.

"Who's Victor?" Asked Pichit with a smirk.

"A guy," said Yuuri.

Pichit started reading off some of the text messages. " 'I miss you?!' " He said. "Seriously, Yuuri, he doesn't seem like a friend."

Yuuri quickly tried to defend himself.

"But Pichit, I tell you that I miss you all the time!" Yuuri said speedily.

"It's what comes after it that seals the deal," said Pichit. "Get a load of this. 'See you at dinner.' YOUR HAVING DINNER WITH HIM?!"

Yuuri facepalmed and nodded, madly blushing, and grabbedhis phone back.

"Pichit, let's get back to our job and why we came here to talk," said Yuuri, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, Yes. That." Said Pichit, the serious look returning to his face. "I searched around all of the assigned abandoned buildings, alleyways, and even some businesses. I couldn't find anything." Pichit was now fiddling with his bracelet that Guang-Hong had given him a week ago.

Now it was Yuuri's turn. "I investigated the fight. The victim's name was Victor Plisetsky. I searched him up, but found no results. He must be a foreigner." Yuuri concluded.

"Oh, so your into foreign guys," Pichit smirked.

Yuuri shook his head as he continued. "When we took JJ into custody, I interviewed him and found out that he was headed to what he suspected was Nikiforov's hideout, a private loan company warehouse. It was not deserted, and police were not welcome unless on official business so I decided to go undercover and I booked an appointment."

Pichit took this all in and sighed.

"If everything that your saying is true, then your little buddy might not be as innocent as you think," he said.

"Leave him out of this," said Yuuri.

Pichit laughed and put some money on the table.

"Hey, Pichit," said Yuuri. "I'm thinking about getting a new look, and I need your opinion on something else."

"What is it?"

"Well, I got a new prescription at the eye doctor, and they don't make that kind of glasses." Yuuri explained. "I will have to get contacts, but my only choice are colored ones. I can choose between a red tint or blue tint."

"Red, definitely." Said Pichit. "It will compliment your skin tone and hair color."

Yuuri nodded as they threw away their cups and walked back to the station, laughing and talking.

Victor was not exactly having the time of his life right about now. He has just gotten input that the cops had heard about his loan company from JJ and were sending in an undercover cop.

"Have an extra guard at every door and check for suspicious customers," ordered Victor. "Your lives and loved ones depend on it." He added for good measure. Not to mention my reputation with Yuuri, Victor was thinking, although he didn't admit it out loud.

Victor had been thinking about Yuuri a lot lately, about their little "date." Could he call it that? He knew that he wanted to see Yuuri again, no matter what. But when?

He had been keeping a couple pairs of eyes out and about to watch over his angel. So far, he just heard that Yuuri has a friend that he meets up with often. Is this useful?

He had also heard new that one of the people who he had loaned money to had been having financial issues because they had triplets.

I love seeing new families, he thought. I will have to bring them something soon.

He sighed, having no romantic inspiration at the moment. He would have to worry about seducing Yuuri later. Now, he had some bigger fish to fry.

"Sir!" Yelled one of Victor's leading officers as Victor stood up. "We some information on the cop going undercover."

Victor's eyes widened.

"Was this information from the spy?" He asked.

The officer nodded and dived into the explanation. "He is twenty-three and is a second rank officer, second only to the chief and his partner."

Victor nodded, not entirely listening. Skip to the important parts, he thought.

"His name…?" Asked Victor impatiently.

"Oh, that…" said the man. "From what we heard, his name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, and he is coming tomorrow."

 **Yuuri: Woah, Midday. *pats Victor* You ok there?**

 **Victor: *sniffles* yup**

 **Me: I swear, the first time I saw Victor cry in episode 12 I thought that he was crying diamonds. He is way too beautiful, even for tears.**

 **Chihoko: I feel you, Midday.**

 **Yuuri: Midday, why was this episode so short?**

 **Me: Oh that. Long story short, there were shooting threats made to my school and I am on the newspaper committee, so writing fanfiction was hard. When I finally got around to it, I was rushing to post so I just decided to go with it.**

 **Yurio: *walks in on Otabek's shoulders* Midday hopes that you enjoyed and her next episode should come out by March 10th.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everybody! I want to shout out midnight0612! She was the one who started my addiction to fanfiction.

Victor: That name rings a bell…

Yuuri: Yea, kinda.

Yurio: Wasn't she the one who broke the last Victor?

Me: Yea. Now it's my turn.

Otabek: WTH is wrong with you?! *turns to audience* Midday hopes that you enjoy and remember that she does not own the anime or any of us except Chihoko.

Victor: *hisses*

Chihoko: Hey!

Victor sat in his chair in the center of his office with his hands folded, thinking furiously. If the cops are onto us, then why haven't they come yet?

It had been a week since his spy in the police department had reported that they were going to send a spy in to the company to investigate. It just so happened that the spy was the person that Victor was trying to seduce.

Victor decided not to let himself get lost in thought just yet. He started busing himself with work, and he dived into the top file from the tall stack of papers on his desk.

It turned out to be the Nishigori's.

Ah, them. They just had triplets, Victor thought. He decided to get them something.

He walked outside and started strolling down the sidewalk. There were many shops nearby, so he could visit a few and see what they had.

Trying not to think of Yuuri, he quickly bought a few items like diapers, toys, and other baby essentials. He placed them in a basket and started walking towards the Nishigori's ice skating rink.

Their rink was pretty new, so they didn't have many customers. Victor had never ice skated, but a lot of people loved the sport. He loaned them a reasonable amount of money, and they were doing well with payments.

He walked in and felt a cool breeze hit his face. I should have brought my coat, he thought. Of course ice is cold.

At the front desk was Yuuko Nishigori. She looked jumpy as always, despite having just given birth to multiple girls.

"Victor!" She shouted. "Hi! Can I help you? Do you want to skate?" She moved her hands a lot as she talked.

Victor laughed. " I might as well try to while I'm here. But I came for another reason too. " He lifted up the basket and placed it in front of Yuuko. "How are the triplets?" He asked.

Yuuko's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Victor, you didn't have to!" She was practically jumping.

Victor was grinning from ear to ear from seeing her reaction. "Yuuko, can you teach me to ice skate?" He asked. She rapidly nodded.

"Right this way!"

Yuuri was shaking with fury. He was walking on patrol, minding his own business, when some kid just HAD to get in trouble.

It all started when two older boys, teens maybe, bumped into a smaller blonde boy with blue eyes and a tiger sweatshirt in an alleyway.

One of the boys started to apologize half-heartedly, but the other boy stopped him.

"Cut it out, Emil. He isn't worth our time." Said the shorter of the two. He had tan skin and orange-brown hair.

The one apparently named Emil said,"Your right, Mickey." He smirked at the shorter blonde boy.

"Smarter than you," replied the blonde one.

Mickey gawked at him for a second. "Do you know who you are taking to, little guy? I'm fourth in command of JJ's gang. I'm actually taking over for him right now." Said Mickey with a satisfied smile.

"Pathetic." Said the blonde boy with his smirk reappearing.

Emil squinted his eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said pathetic! You are all pathetic!"

Mickey and Emil wavered for a second, but then seemed to regain composure. Mickey signaled for Emil to check the surrounding area for passers, and Yuuri his behind an outdoor furniture stand.

"You will regret saying that, punk." Said Mickey. He snapped his fingers, and Emil grabbed the blonde boy from behind.

Yuuri wanted to jump out and help, but with no plan it wouldn't work well. He could use his gun, but he would need them to be at least six inches away from the victim.

Emil held the boy's arms as Mickey threw the first punch. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Blood from a probably broken nose was now splattered all over the young boy's shirt and Mickey's hand.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Yuuri's heart was beating. Under the effects of the adrenaline that this job offers, cops could be pretty dangerous.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

No more innocents would be hurt today. These men will be arrested, we would get more info on JJ and hopefully some on Nikiforov, too. Killing multiple birds with one stone. Easy.

Mickey threw another punch, this time to the boy's jaw, and Yuuri jumped.

Victor was having such a great day. Almost.

He was walking back to work while glancing at shop displays. There were cool new gadgets and gizmos everywhere, so he never got bored.

While glancing at the outdoor clothes organization, he recognized a shape hiding behind a rack of clothing. Is that… Yuuri?

Victor sat at a table of a nearby coffee shop, where he could perfectly see Yuuri and the alleyway. He noticed what Yuuri was watching. A fight? Aren't those people from JJ's gang? Is that Yurio?!

Holding himself down, he watched the scene unfold from where he was. Yurio got a nasty blow to the nose, and Yuuri reached for his gun. Is he going to shoot?

Just as Yurio got a second blow to the jaw this time, Yuuri jumped out of the bush and yelled something inaudible. It was probably some basic "Put your hands up" stuff.

The taller man laughed and looked like he was mocking the cop as he inched closer to Yuuri.

Victor stiffened and was desperately struggling to stay sitting down. He can't know that you are spying on him, he thought.

Finally, the tall man punched Yuuri so hard in the gut that his gun flew against the wall and shattered and Yuuri started bleeding out of hi mouth.

As Yuuri coughed up blood, Victor shot up. NOBODY hurts Yuuri.

Victor crossed the street and was about to turn into the alley when something unimaginable happened. With what little strength he had left, Yuuri stood up and quickly rammed the tall man into the wall, knocking the man and almost himself out in the process. The other man dropped Yurio and ran off.

Victor finally decided to step in. Just as Yuuri was about to pass out completely, Victor caught him.

When their eyes made contact, Yuuri's eyes widened.

"V-vi-ct-t-or?" He asked shakily as he passed out in Victor's arms. Victor looked at Yurio, who was still conscious.

"Yurio, don't tell me that you were scouting out Yuuri." Victor said suspiciously.

"Well, Yes." Said Yurio nervously, expecting to be punished. "A-and to make sure he wasn't onto your secret." He added for good measure.

Victor smiled. "Well? What do you think of him?"

Yurio rolled his eyes. "He is ok for a piggy." He answered. "Let's just get him back to headquarters."

Yurio and Victor carried Yuuri back to the Plisetsky Loans building, where they placed Yuuri on a couch.

When Yuri woke up, he saw two faces looking at him. The smiling face of Victor, and the bored look of a teenager.

Victor talked first. "Yuuri! I'm so happy your awake. This is Yurio, my little brother!"

Yurio's face turned green and he held his throat. "I think I'm gonna be sick," was all that he said as he ran into the bathroom.

Yuuri laughed. "He isn't your biggest fan, is he?" He joked.

Victor shook his head. "How are you feeling, Yuuri?" He asked with concern.

"Im fine, thanks to you. I guess this is thanks for the time that I saved you." Yuuri giggled. " I guess that we are equal now."

"You saved yourself, Yuuri. You are a lot stronger than I originally imagined." Victor said, getting serious again.

There had been more than just fights going on in Yuuri's mind lately. He had been desperately trying to stop thinking about Victor and all of his romantic antics.

He had to ask. There wasn't much time.

"Remember when we got pizza that one time after I took you to the station?" Asked Yuuri hopefully. Victor nodded

Yuuri breathes in and pour before continuing. "Was that a date?" He asked, then quickly covered his mouth and became as red as a beet.

Victor chuckled. "It depends. Do you want it to be?" He asked.

" Yes." Yuuri decided.

Victor tilted his head sideways. He sat next to Yuuri then pushed him down onto the couch.

"Do you want another one?"

Yuuri could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He laughed.

"Sounds perfect."

Victor: OHHHH

Yurio: Oh my gosh, am I actually Victor's brother?!

Me: No.

Otabek: Um, Yurio? *turns to me* Something is wrong with Midday.

Yurio, Victor, and Yuuri/ *look at me* WTF

Me: What?!

All: Your ship is flying!

I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to make it longer but I got tired. The next episode should be up by the 13th.


End file.
